Dead Motel
by dstarke5
Summary: A short dramatic story that combines the main characters of Bates Motel and Walking Dead. Rick and Carl are always getting themselves into one situation after another. This story provides an interesting take on what would happen if Rick and Carl came across the Bates Motel.


Dalton Starkey

The Dead Motel

Rick and Carl Grimes have been on their own for years after running into Negan. After Negan's people killed or captured everyone in the group, they have not been the same. It has been hard for both of them because they were so close to everyone in the group. They were like a family.

Even though Rick and Carl were fortunate enough to escape, they sometimes wish they hadn't. After they escaped, Rick and Carl started heading toward the beautiful northwest and they set their minds on finding peace. They live, not only for each other, but for the ones they have lost as well.

After years of wandering through the wild without a stable place to lay their heads, Rick and Carl look awful. They're covered in wounds, blood, and dirt from head to toe. The blood is from all the walkers they've had to kill along their journey. Both think to themselves, "I don't know how much longer we can keep this up." They're on their last leg.

While walking through Oregon looking for a place to camp for the night they came across an old, worn out sign that was barely standing. The sign read, "Welcome to White Pine Bay." They keep on walking not knowing what was in store for them.

They set up camp in a very old, abandoned building in White Pine Bay. Since being in town, they haven't seen a single walker, which is very odd. When picking the camping spot, they didn't think they needed much protection from walkers, which was a dangerous mistake that could alter their lives forever.

Before Rick and Carl go to bed, they talk briefly before telling each other good night and falling asleep. They do not know what awaits them in the morning.

Shortly after dawn, Rick wakes up when he hears a lot of movement outside of the abandoned building they were sleeping in. He soon realizes they are surrounded by walkers and goes into survival mode. While gathering his things he yells, "CARL! GET UP!" Carl is up and ready for a fight almost immediately. He has done this before.

They both start heading towards the exit and soon realize that walkers cover all of the exits. Now they must come up with a different plan. As they are figuring out what their next move is, they hear a whisper, "Hey, over here." It was a very skinny guy that looked slightly older than Carl.

Rick and Carl both go on guard immediately, but the guy ends up talking them into coming with him. They had no other choice. The random, pale, skinny guy leads Rick and Carl to safety. After they're safe in the woods, Rick and Carl introduce themselves and find out the mystery man's name: "Norman Bates."

They begin to talk, but Norman does most of the talking. He seems like a very nice person that loves to talk about his mom. Norman continues to tell them about his mom, and how they live in a large house that over sees a small motel. They are on their way to meet Norman's mother.

As they walk up to the 'Bates Motel,' Rick and Carl notice how surprisingly well kept the motel is for the current circumstances of the world. They were impressed. Almost immediately, as they were at the motel, an older woman with blonde hair comes walking down a long sidewalk from a very old and large house. Rick is attracted to her immediately.

When she finally reaches the bottom of the hill, Norman introduces his mother as Norma Bates. She is a very classy woman. Rick looks at her and is attracted to her immediately **.** Which is understandable because she is a very beautiful woman. Everybody seemed to be getting along great.

Rick and Carl ended up staying at the Bates Motel. The first couple of weeks went by and everything was great. Norman and Carl became friends, Norman introduced Carl to taxidermy, and Carl taught Norman how to handle guns.

In the meantime, Rick and Norma were becoming very intimate. They were sleeping in the same bed, staying up late, and spending a lot of time together. Norman noticed this immediately and didn't like it at all. He felt like Rick was going to take his mom from him, so everything started to go downhill from there.

Without Norma knowing, Norman started plotting a way to kill Rick and potentially Carl if he had to. His plan was to stuff Rick and give him to his mother as a gift. He started practicing on walkers a while back, so he is very capable of doing it. What Norman doesn't know is that Rick and his son will fight to the very end.

By this time, Rick and Norma are very much in love and are very happy with their current situation. The only one in the house not happy is Norman. It was finally time for him to put his plan into effect.

It was a typical morning in the Pacific Northwest. Norman goes for a walk in the woods shortly after breakfast. While Rick and Carl are outside doing chores, they hear a scream they recognize Norman's voice immediately.

"HELP!" Norman yelled.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Rick and Carl called out.

"OVER HERE!"

"WE DON'T SEE YOU!"

"THAT'S THE POINT!"

"WHAT?" as Rick and Carl looked at each other baffled.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, THEN STUFF YOU, AND MAKE YOU A TROPHY!"

Rick and Carl have been in similar situations many times, so they prepared themselves for what lay ahead of them.

All of a sudden they were surrounded by walkers. They instantly went into kill mode and killed every walker within arm's reach.

As the bodies were starting to pile up and the walkers were beginning to thin out, Norman came out of nowhere and attacked Rick. Carl couldn't help because he was currently fighting off several walkers. Norman somehow managed to bring Rick to the ground and reached for his pocket to pull out a knife.

Norman brings the knife to Rick's throat and every inch closer to Rick's throat takes all of his strength because Rick is doing everything he can to stop him.

"BOOM"

Rick is covered in blood.

Carl looks over and sees Norma standing over Norman with a large gun. She has a menacing and relieved look on her face.

"Thanks," Rick says to Norma.

"No problem."

"Why did you shoot him? You could have just knocked him off of me."

"Well to be honest I was tired of him being a crazy asshole," says Norma.

"Enough said."

After the three of them finish killing the rest of the walkers, they head back to the Bates Motel as if nothing had ever happened.


End file.
